


Building New Bridges

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Lorenzo recognizes the wedding invitation for the olive branch it represents.He’s not expecting it to have some profound meaning but sometimes, an extended olive branch can lead to something more.





	Building New Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Since the beautiful crackship is now officially canon, I had to pay homage to it. :)

“She’s not the only one who’s got some moves.”

As far as pick-up lines go, this one is a little corny but the man is attractive enough that Lorenzo can get past it.

“A Shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?” He asks before he can think better of it. A glance around himself proves that, indeed, times are changing.

If the Shadowhunter is offended, he doesn’t let it on. “Andrew Underhill,” he says in lieu of a reply, extending his hand toward Lorenzo.

Lorenzo shakes it and he’s pleased to notice the grip is surprisingly strong, unflinching. “Lorenzo Rey.”

It takes all he has to hide his surprise when instead of releasing the grip, Underhill brings his free hand up to join the one already grasping Lorenzo’s. “It’s a pleasure,” he says and his smile is so wide and open that Lorenzo can’t help a smile of his own.

It would be so easy to brush Underhill’s hands away and find some excuse to take his leave but truth is, these  hands are warm and solid and it’s been so long since Lorenzo has allowed himself the luxury to indulge in this kind of flirting.

And he is done running. He’s done pretending to be content with his title and his grandiose mansion with the self-indulging, if magnificent, paintings and the priceless ceramics.

He can hardly remember the last time he’s had someone over for a drink. He used to think he could fill the void with hard work and with his valuables but he’s coming to realize the errors of his ways.

Now, he realizes that in his pursue for success, he has been closing himself off for so long that he’s become the only subject of his prized portraits. Now, he knows that a title and a beautiful house mean nothing if you don’t have people to share them with.

He didn’t lie when he told Magnus the trip to Edom had been enlightening. Perspective-shifting, if Lorenzo has to be honest with himself.

He used to hate Magnus Bane because of his unmerited success. Oh, how he despised that fraud of a warlock whose only merit was having a charming personality and the right connections.

What he couldn’t see was that Magnus Bane doesn’t just have the right connections. He has a _family_ . As strange as it may sound for a warlock, Magnus has managed to make a family for himself. A bunch of people who are willing to risk their lives to save him. A lover, _husband_ , who was willing to spend eternity in hell just to be by Magnus’ side.

And now that he can see it clearly, Lorenzo is not afraid-ashamed maybe but not afraid- to admit that he’s always been jealous of Magnus Bane. Jealous of the love and respect he inspires in people.

Lorenzo used to rage about the unfairness of it all, because how could a man win people over so effortlessly when he had to work ten times harder just to earn barely a fraction of that respect?

What he failed to consider was that Magnus Bane genuinely cares about the people who surround him. And people love him back for it. It is kindness, not intimidation that earns him the respect Lorenzo wants so badly for himself.

The realization has led him here, an invitation hidden in the pocket of his suit like a peace offering. He is not fool enough to think it bears some profound meaning but he also recognizes it for the olive branch it is. Magnus has extended it to him and now the ball is in Lorenzo’s court.

He can go home, brew a drink for himself and burn the small piece of paper in his massive fireplace. He can forget about Edom, about Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. He can forget about Andrew Underhill and he can keep going on with his life as it is.

Or he can just follow his instinct and allow himself to give into the yearning that’s been consuming him ever since he’s admitted what he really wants. He can stay and build bridges, with the hope that someday they’ll be solid enough to lead him to a meaningful road, to people he can call family.

So he clamps down on the familiar urge to put his defenses up and smiles wider as the grip around his hand tightens. “Would you like a drink, señor Underhill?”

“Please, call me Andrew,” he answers, slowly releasing his grip. He points toward the well-furnished bar.  “What can I get for you, Lorenzo?”

The old Lorenzo would have bristled, offended at such a liberal use of his first name but he has promised to himself he is going to turn over a new leaf and Underhill- _Andrew_ ’s intentions seem to be genuine.

So he shakes his head and snaps his fingers, summoning an Old Fashioned for himself. “Why brave the crowd when I have magic at my disposal?” He’s half-expecting Andrew to recoil in disgust, as hundreds of Shadowhunters have done during the centuries but Andrew is looking at him in fascination and that gives Lorenzo the nerve to smile and stand taller. “What are you having?”

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Andrew replies easily, accepting the glass with a small smile of his own when Lorenzo hands it over. He chinks it against the one Lorenzo is holding and takes a sip without hesitation. “This is good.”

“Old Fashioned,” Lorenzo says, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice. “I’m afraid it’s nothing like my personal recipe but it will have to do.”

“Then,” Andrew says, making eye contact with Lorenzo over the rim of his glass. “I’m looking forward to taste it, next time.”

 _Next time?_ Lorenzo wants to ask. If someone told him he’d flirt with a Shadowhunter and said Shadowhunter would hint at a date, he’d have blasted the poor fool out of existence.

And yet.

And yet here he is, inside of a Clave’s building to celebrate the wedding between a warlock and the Head of New York Institute.

He breaks the eye contact to glance around himself, until his gaze lands on the newlyweds. They’re holding hands, surrounded by family and friends and they can’t keep their eyes off each other. Their smiles are so bright that Lorenzo can almost _see_ the happiness that shines through.

As if he can feel Lorenzo’s eyes on him, Magnus turns his head. A slight flash of surprise passes over his face as he sees Andrew standing so close to him but the smile is back in place before Lorenzo can blink. Magnus raises the glass he’s holding in a silent toast and winks at Lorenzo, before his attention snaps back to his husband.

Lorenzo realizes he’s been taking too long to answer when he senses Andrew starting to fidget next to him. He slowly turns around and feels his lips curve up in a slow smile. “It’s a 200 year old recipe,” he says, trying to keep his voice light. “I can conjure a decent drink but I find mixing it by hand is the only way to achieve perfection. You’ll absolutely love it.”

Another wide smile replaces the frown that was starting to form on Andrew’s face during Lorenzo’s hesitation. He shifts closer and raises up his glass in a toast. “To the next time.”

Lorenzo raises his own glass, almost giddy at the prospect now that he has decided he’s going to allow himself to pursue it. Maybe it’s the alcohol. Maybe it’s the fact that he is bearing witness to the wedding of the century. But he suddenly feels it within his grasp. Suddenly, he feels like the impossible can become possible. He realizes the blood that runs through their veins doesn’t matter as long as they don’t let it get between them.

“To the next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this ficlet and exploring Lorenzo's character. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
